The present invention relates generally to tampon applicators and, more particularly, to a self-lubricating tampon applicator that dispenses a lubricant to an exterior wall of a barrel of the applicator simultaneously with the pushing of a tampon out of the barrel.
A tampon is a feminine hygiene product that includes a mass of absorbent material that is used to absorb a woman's menstrual flow. Most tampons are constructed of a combination of cotton and rayon. Using an applicator, the tampon is inserted into the woman's vagina during menstruation where is absorbs menstrual fluids and is then removed and, if necessary, is replaced with a fresh tampon.
Insertion of a tampon may be difficult or uncomfortable especially due to an absence of moisture in the vaginal tissues, especially in young women who are inexperienced in the insertion technique or when the menstruation cycle is subsiding. Various applicators and methods have been proposed for lubricating the tampon itself or the rounded tip of a tampon applicator (e.g. the barrel) to improve insertion difficulties. Specifically, the CA 2602588 patent proposes one or more fluid conduits in fluid communication with an outer surface of the applicator for delivering lubricant thereto when a lubricant reservoir is ruptured.
Although presumably effective for their intended uses, the existing products and proposals do not optimize the ease of use and effective lubrication needed to enhance the insertion of a tampon into a body cavity. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a self-lubricating tampon applicator for selectively dispensing lubricant onto an exterior surface of the applicator barrel simultaneously and incrementally as the tampon is dispensed.